Running too Fast for my Heart to Keep Up
by Living my chaos
Summary: Lily has been forcefully moved by her parents from her comfortable home in France back to the craziness that is London. There she meets up with an old friend and a new flame. But what happens when her new flame is attached to her old friend? Chaos ensures
1. Back in Good Old London

Lily sat up in her large canopy bed and stretched while letting out a huge yawn. Blinking a few times, she peered around the room,"Well" she thought, "this is definitely different from my house in France"

Lily's family had moved from Paris to London the summer before her sixth year, for her father's business. Which meant that Lily had to come along. Needless to say she was nothing short of outraged when she learned that she not only had to pick up and move her home to a whole different country, but that she also had to change schools. She had been perfectly happy at Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic. Lily had great friends, an wonderful and loving boyfriend, and was well on her way to becoming Head Girl. Now she had to leave all of that to attend blasted Hogwarts! "What kind of name is 'Hogwarts' anyway?" she exclaimed in her mind.

Deciding that she better get a move on if she wanted to get anything done today, she swung her legs over the side of her bed and let them dangle there for a few seconds. In reality, her bed really wasn't all that tall, but Lily had a rather petite stature. She stood only at 5' 5". Although she had long legs, she had a short torso. Shaking her head, she set her feet firmly on the floor and headed for the shower.

VxVxVxVxVxVxVxVxVxVxV

An hour later she was on her way to Diagon Alley to meet up with her old friend Emily. Lily had lived in England when she was young, but moved to France soon after she turned ten. Lily stepped into the dimly lit pub and took off her dark sunglasses so she could see properly. She had no idea of where to go from there, so she went to ask the man behind the bar.

"Excuse me sir!" She called to the man. He looked over, yet ignored her calls. "Hey! Hello over there can't you see that I need some help?" The barn man finally acknowledged her by turning around and flashing a toothless grin, "Ew." She thought.I hope that's not an example of what all the guys in England look like. Lily tried her best to put on a polite smile to hide her disgust. "Um, I was wondering if you could point me to the entrance of Diagon Alley." she asked hurriedly, and quickly turned her gaze away, determinedly looking anywhere but at the man. As he heard her question, his smile got wider and, if possible, more sinister.

"Sure thing, love. Follow me." He walked slowly,with a limp, around the bar and began to lead her to a back alley. Lily followed him hesitantly, making sure to keep a distance of about three feet between them. "There you go love." He said as he stopped to gesture at the brick wall before them. "Just tap these bricks with your wand and you should be on your way." He tipped he bowler hat to her and left the alley, the door shutting with a click behind him. Lily shuddered, glad to be rid of his presence. She tapped the bricks with her wand, as the man instructed. As she stepped back, an archway formed out of the bricks. Giving it a once over, she said to herself, "Not too shabby, England." Lily stepped through the arch and began to walk slowly to the ice cream parlor that she agreed to meet Emily at. She took her time to marvel at the brightly colored shops surrounding her. Suddenly she stopped as she spotted a gorgeous group of guys talking animatedly by a store called Flourish & Blots. The boy closest to her was crouching over in laughter. He had soft black hair that fell shaggily to just above his shoulders. She could tell he had a slightly muscular build by the way his gray shirt clung to his torso. He was tall, around 6' 1", probably the middle height of his two friends.

The next boy was leaning coolly against the building's wall, grinning amusidly at the behavior of his two friends. He had sandy brown hair, the fringe falling just bellow his eye line, he was the shortest of the group, yet still quite tall, at roughly 5' 11". He, too was well built,wearing khaki pants and an open button-down, green stripped shirt with another white shirt underneath. Lastly, the tallest of the three was leaning against his black haired friend , gasping for breath between fits of laughter. Lily didn't have a very good view of him, but could tell that he was also rather muscular. When he finally straightened up, Lily could see that he was wearing wire framed glasses. His raven coloured hair stuck out at all end, yet added to the rugged handsomeness of him. Lifting his head, his eyes met hers, and she was astonished at how amazingly clear his hazel eyes seemed even from a distance. He was just as surprised as her, but quickly caught himself, he instead gave her a slight smirk making his eyes twinkle. With one last look over her, he turned back to his friends. Although he had turned away, Lily kept gazing at him, thoroughly hoping that he went to Hogwarts. "Maybe this move won't be so bad after all." she thought.

Lily was brought back from her musings by a pretty, strawberry blond girl, dressed in jean shorts and a read tank top, calling her name. She immediately recognized her as her old friend Emily. "Emily!" She called back, running towards her to give her a hug. "It's so great to see you again!" she exclaimed as Emily hugged back excitedly. Lily glanced over her friends shoulder to see if the group of boys was still there, only to be disappointed to see that they had disappeared.

Lily drew back to get a better look at her once very close friend, and she realized just how long had passed since she had been in England. Instead of the chubby face and curly blonde pigtails she had remembered about her, she was met with a thin face and short shoulder length shining blonde hair.

"Oh my god! Lily! You look amazing! I cannot believe i haven't seen you since we were nine! We've got alot of catching up to do. Plus," She paused as if for dramatic effect. "I have to fill you in on all of the social happenings at Hogwarts, especially the _boys_." Emily finished with a knowing smirk.

Lily was taken aback by the new confident aura of her friend. The last she remembered was that Emily was very shy and used to always grab Lily's hand when meeting new people.

"Alright." Replied Lily.

"Great!" Emily squealed, in a very high pitched voice. Lily winced slightly at the octave Emily had hit, but effectivly hid it from her friend. "Great! Follow me, there's this great shop down the street. We can talk there."

Lily nodded and allowed Emily to take her hand and lead the way.

VxVxVxVxVxVxVxVxVxV

The two girls were seated under a white umbrella outside of Madame Tiff's Coffee Shop. Emily had not stopped talking since they had sat down. Lily listened to her titter away about Hogwarts and her friends. Finally after what had seemed to be an eternity to Lily, Emily sat back and drew in a breath of air.

"So that's pretty much all about me. I mean I've changed alot since you last saw me Lils."

Lily nodded her head, she couldn't have agreed more.

"But enough about little ol' me, what about you? I haven't seen you in..." Emily paused to count the years in her head and on her fingers. Lily sighed, waiting for her friend to get back to the subject.

"Um, well it doesn't really matter." Emily decided, having given up on trying to count the years. "But seriously! It's been waaay too long. Oh my gosh! Tell me all about Beauxbatons! I mean, were there like a ton of hot guys?"

Lily chuckled under her breath and began to tell her about life back home in France. Although all the while the back of her mind was wondering who was the boy with the astonishing hazel eyes.


	2. My Best Friend's Boyfirend

A/N: **HI AGAIN! OKAY FIRST YES, I KNOW THIS PROBABLY SHOWED UP AS AN UPDATE, AND IT IS! - IN A SENSE. NO, THERE ISN'T MEANT TO BE ANY OTHER CHAPTER - NOT YET AT LEAST. BUT AFTER I HAD PUBLISHED THIS, I RE-READ IT AND I REALIZED HOW ABSOLUTELY _HORRIBLE_ SECTIONS OF MY WRITING WERE. SO I REALLY _HAD_ TO CHANGE. **

**DO YOU HAVE TO READ THIS CHAPTER AGAIN IF YOU ALREADY HAVE? **

**NO. **

**WOULD IT GAIN YOU A BETTER KNOWLEDGE AND GRASP OF THE CHAPTER?**

**PROBABLY NOT. **

**BUT I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF SOME OF YOU DID TAKE THE TIME, BECAUSE ALTHOUGH THE ALTERCATIONS WERE MINOR, I REALLY THINK IT ADDS TO THE EFFECT THAT I WANTED EVERYONE TO GO AWAY WITH AFTER THIS CHAPTER. **

**PLUS - I THINK IT'S A LOT LESS CONFUSING! **

THANKS! :)

** (By the way, I've decided to leave Peter out of this particular fic. Not because I don't like him, but he didn't really seem neccessary to the story so why waste space?)**

**moving on.... **

**DISCLAIMER: Really now, this story isn't nearly as brilliant as Miss Rowling. So isn't that a solid hint that I'm not her?**

**But anyway... here's the next chapter!**

_**Chapter 2: My Best Friend's Boyfriend.**_

Torture.

That was the only way to describe it. She tried fruitfully to find a nicer word, but she couldn't come up with one.

When, in the past seven years, had Emily become so... well, annoying?

It wasn't that she was bothersome, but Lily didn't know how much longer she could tolerate her old friend's high, nasally voice, spitting out gossip about people she didn't know, from a school she didn't really care about.

At the moment she was lying on the fluffy carpet by her bed, furiously analyzing her previous trip to Diagon Alley.

She had sat outside that cafe with Emily for what seemed like hours. The meaningless chatter floating through one ear and spilling out through the other. Lily really didn't want to be rude, so she diligently sat, enduring her friend's gossip, adding only what was necessary at the right times.

She could hardly remember a thing that Emily had wracked her brain for at least a snippet of their conversation.

By this time tomorrow she would be well on her way to her first year at Hogwarts.

"Ugh." Lily frustratedly rolled over onto her back and stared blankly at the ceiling. She hated feeling like a helpless first year, but sadly nothing she did or said could stop her from feeling like that. How could she not? Although she was now sixteen, a lot more mature than when she was ten, she still couldn't rid herself of the feelings that popped while at an unfamiliar place.

Truthfully, the only reason she was trying so hard to remember their conversation was because she didn't want to arrive at her new school alone, without any friends. But to her dismay, Emily happened to be the only person she knew from her entire school.

If she could barely endure a few hours with her, how was she going to stand a whole semester?

Lily shook her head. There was no way that she was arriving there feeling, and most likely, looking pathetic. She would just have to suck it up.

Maybe Emily really wasn't all that bad. Maybe it was just her being bitter about having to move that clouded her judgement. Maybe....

......

Yea right, who was she trying to kid. The next year was going to be hell.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily groggily woke up to the sounds of her curtains being wrenched apart allowing the startling sunlight to come pouring into her room.

She blinked a few times. Looking around her spacious room she quickly register what day it was.

Lily fitfully threw her body back against the soft sheets and tossed the covers over head, willing it to be the wrong day.

"Lily dear," Came her mother's clear, lyrical voice from downstairs.

She ignored it.

"Lily?" her mother said again, this time she was sure that her mum was standing at her door giving the lump in her bed an exasperated look.

"Lily, you need to get up. It's already nine-thirty and you still need to finish packing for school."

Still no answer.

"Really honey, get up! Your train leaves at eleven, and you'll miss it if you don't get your butt out of bed right this instance!"

"Fine." came Lily's muffled voice from somewhere inside the tangled pile of sheets.

"Good. Now hurry up and get ready, I have you're favorite breakfast waiting for you downstairs. It'll get cold if you leave in sitting to long. With that, Marie Evans walked swiftly out of her daughter's room.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

It had taken a lot of rushing and scatted packing, but she was finally facing the outside of Kings Cross.

Lily let out the breath that she had been holding ever since her mother had dropped her off.

"It's all going to turn out okay." She told herself.

Confidently she held her head high and steadily made her way to platform 9 3/4, where ever that was.

-

She spun around in a circle. There definitely was not a platform 9 3/4 anywhere in sight.

Lily was standing directly in front of the brick pillar that marked the three quarters way in between platforms nine and ten.

This was ridiculous. Was it some kind of test? Really, how hard was it to just let someone know where the bloody platform was.

She let her head fall back and rest on the cool brick behind her.

Of course!

How could she be so stupid? She was a witch after all. Why hadn't she realized that they probably didn't want random muggles to wonder onto the platform?

Of course it would be hidden.

But where?

She lifted herself from the pillar and dragged her trolley behind her, looking for any sign of magic.

-

After searching almost the whole length in between nine and ten, she was beginning to think that she would never make it to the train on time. It was already 10:49, and it would be leaving in eleven minutes.

Her last hope was that she somehow had missed something back at the brick pillar- the one place she hadn't yet searched. Slowly she scanned the old, worn bricks, bringing her face inches from it's surface.

"Hello?" rang a smooth, deep voice that startled her from behind.

Lily spun around only to be met with the most gorgeous pair of hazel eyes she had ever seen. It was the boy form Diagon Alley.

"Do you need help onto the platform?" He asked in the same deep voice, his eyes crackling with mirth behind his glasses.

She coughed awkwardly. "Uh, sure." She stepped away from the bricks to stand next to him.

He turned toward her and simply mouthed, "watch" with a crooked smirk on his face.

Lily lifted a dainty eyebrow and gestured for the boy to go on.

He swung his raven clad head to either side of him, checking for anyone watching. And with a slight nod, and one last dazzling smirk, he confidently strutted forward, pushing his trolley briskly towards the bricks.

Her eyes widened just as he was about to make contact, but a crash never sounded. Understanding washed over her features as she saw him pass safely through.

Lily turned her eyes up towards the large clock above her, 10:56.

_Shit!_

She quickly gathered herself and her trolley in front of the bricks, and without taking time to hesitate, pushed herself through, squeezing her eyes shut at the last moment.

Lily heard the whistle of a steam engine and opened her eyes. Platform 9 3/4 was packed with parents and students alike, saying their last goodbyes before they got to see each other during the holidays. Relieved, she wasted no time pulling her belongings through the crimson red, train doors.

She deftly threw herself into a compartment, and sighed. She pressed her temple against the cool glass of the window and briefly allowed herself to wonder where the boy with the stunning hazel eyes had gone.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"I'm telling you mates! This bird was gorgeous, she had this thick ruby hair and the most amazing emerald eyes. It was like meeting Aphrodite herself" James exclaimed dreamily to his friends.

"Yeah, okay Prongs. We get it. This girl sounds great, but don't you think you're forgetting something?" asked the sandy, shaggy haired boy across from him.

"What?"

"Mate, does blond hair, leggy, and a high pitch squeal for a voice ring any bells?" Scoffed the boy with dark hair slightly brushing his shoulders.

"Oh, her."

"My... girlfriend."

"Bingo."

"Prongs, I know you're attracted to this mystery girl, but you hardly exchanged words for a minute."

"I know Remus, but man. You should have seen her." James breathed and leaned back down against the seat of the compartment.

"Sounds hot." Sirius added after the compartment fell into silence.

"Padfoot!" groaned James.

"What? Come on, I know you're going on about how 'wonderful' her 'ruby hair' looked, but you can't actually tell me that this girl didn't look sexy."

...

"Yea alright, she did. But there's so much more than that." James replied shifting in the seat.

Remus raised an eyebrow at Sirius, but he just shrugged in response.

"Okay mates, enough of this." Lets go find us some girls." Sirius declared while making his way towards the door. Remus rolled his eyes, but followed none the rest, gesturing James to do the same.

He sighed. They were right. He had a girlfriend, and no matter how stunning this girl was, he didn't even know her. Quickly he raised from the seat and went after his two friends.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily heard her compartment door slide open, accompanied by three very loud voices.

"Paddy," Started a deep, yet familiar voice.

"I told you never to call me that!" Shrieked another.

She squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to ignore this new disturbance.

"Fine, _Sirius. _Would you care to tell Moony and I exactly what you said, that pushed Trisha Gillam,"

"The _shyest_ girl in our year." Added a new voice.

"To send a stinging hex strait to your-"

Suddenly, the chatter stopped.

Accepting that they had probably finally noticed that she was also in the compartment with them, she slowly lifted her head from its place against the wind, only to come face to face with the _three _boys that she had seen in Diagon Alley, including the handsome one who had helped her onto the platform.

"Hi?" She voiced.

"Hey." Replied the boy with sandy hair.

"Who are you?" Cut in the boy with dark hair brushing his broad shoulders.

"Sirius!" Exclaimed the last, the one with the wire framed glasses and hazel eyes.

"What? I was just asking!" Defended the boy who was apparently named Sirius.

"Padfoot, you have no tact what so ever." Sighed the sandy haired one.

He turned back towards Lily and offered an apologetic smile.

Lily grinned back.

"Sorry about that, I'm Remus by the way, Remus Lupin. The one next to me is James Potter, and the rude git over there is Sirius Black. Just ignore him, it's always worked for me.

Lily laughed and shook her head in understanding.

"I'm Lily Evans."

...

"So... Do you want to sit or something?" She asked after a few seconds.

The three of the nodded and sat down across from her.

after another few, very long, seconds James asked, "You're new then?"

"Yeah, just moved back from France."

"Oh, you went to Beauxbatons, right?" questioned Remus.

"Mhmm." She nodded.

"Cool."

Again she nodded, and then the compartment fell into yet another awkward silence.

"So... uh, how do you like England?" James asked, trying to get a conversation going.

"Oh, well it's alright. Definitely doesn't have as nice of weather as France did, but I'm adjusting. Like I said, I used to live hear.

James sent her a crooked smile, and the conversation began again with a renewd vigor.

-

They were all laughing hard at a story that Lily had been telling from when she attended Beauxbatons.

"And then - and I have no idea how she managed to do this - but she tripped in a puddle of water in the corridor while running away," Lily took a deep breath to steady her laughter, "and in the midst of attempting to keep herself upright, she some how turned herself into a goldfish, and plopped strait into the puddle!" Cried Lily as she ended her story.

Sirius clutched his side in laughter. "How in the hell did she manage that?" He gasped.

"Dunno, she got a couple days worth of detention for the prank she pulled, but Professor Bordeaux had to admit it was some very advanced transfiguration. Too bad Claire couldn't figure out how she did it in the first place."

"Too bad," James said. "We could have used that trick in our next prank."

Remus nodded his head in response.

"What- are you guys some kind of pranksters?" Lily questioned.

"Not just 'pranksters'!" shouted Sirius.

"We're the best, and the greatest." added Remus with a ghost of a smirk.

"The one and only Marauders." Finished James. All three had triumphant looks on their faces.

Lily laughed at threw a few strands from her licorice wand at them.

Over the course of their conversation Sirius and Remus had noticed that Lily and James were, not so subtlety, flirting back and forth. They would have to save this observation for later.

"You guys are..." She started, but then was cut off by a familiar high pitched voice.

"Pathetic, I know Lils. But you gotta love 'em." finished Emily as she plopped down on James' lap, pulling him into a fierce kiss.

Lily nearly choked on her chocolate frog. Emily was going out with _him? _The boy who had caught her eye at Diagon Alley?

Life was so unfair sometimes.

She looked back when Emily spoke again. James was red in the face and looked extremely uncomfortable underneath a giddy Emily.

"_Jamie_," She whined. "I've been looking for you _everywhere_! Have you been with these three the _entire _time?"

He coughed awkwardly, and ignored her question, instead turning back to face the very uncomfortable Lily.

Remus and Sirius wondered what their friend would say to the girl her had just been flirting with not a minute ago, while his current girlfriend was presently settled on his lap.

"Uh, sorry." He coughed again, and ran his hand through his already disheveled hair."

Emily raised an eyebrow at him.

James continued."This is Emily."

Lily didn't react.

"She's, well, she's my girlfriend."

....

"I know."

* * *

**HA! Wow I actually think that was the best chapter I've ever written. Out of ALL my stories! I really hope you guys liked it! Again, I'm soooo sorry for the wait, but hopefully I still have some readers for this! **

**- It's kind of a cliffy, so PLEASE come back and read the next chapter, I promis I'll try to update faster!!! **

**THANKS!!! **

* * *


End file.
